


But He Will Be

by MurphysLaw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triplett asked Simmons if Fitz is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D... obviously 
> 
> This kinda came to me so don't hate me if it's crap.

  “Is Fitz OK?” asked Agent Triplett coming up to stand beside Simmons. She could help but think how sweet Triplett was asking that, especially as Fitz hasn’t been the nicest to him.

  “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t he be?” Simmons said. Triplett laughed.

  “You’re still an awful liar.” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. She thought for a second. How was Fitz?

  She knew he feels alone right now; he’s worried about the rest of the team. She could never forget the look on his face when he told her he shot a man. The way he begged her to tell him she’s not Hydra and the relief on his face when she said she wasn’t. The way the whole world is crumbling underneath their feet. How happy he was when they found Skye, how sad he was when May left, how worried he is now that they may be slowly losing Coulson. The way he acted tough when they were being interrogated, how crazy the last couple of days had been, how he feels threatened. The look on his face when she touched his knee, the worried looks he kept shooting her when he thinks nobody’s looking, the betrayal and hurt that he was feeling, the way he was scared all the time. The fact he couldn’t relax properly, how lost everyone was feeling now. And most of all she couldn’t help but think of that outburst when he found out Ward was Hydra.

  He never had an outburst in front of other people before, not even her, especially not in front of someone he didn’t trust, like Triplett. He hated the fact he was out of control when it happens. Luckily Coulson was there to get his head back on straight and give him something to do, or that could have ended badly. She never again wanted to open his door to see everything thrown about with his blood covering it. She wouldn’t be able to stand it, not now.

  The last couple of days where catching up with him- hell they were catching up with all of them. What they couldn’t do was fall down as they never would be able to get back up.

   “No,” Simmons decided. _Nobody is at the moment_. She thought in her head, but didn’t say at loud, she knew Triplett would be thinking the same. The next bit came out more forcefully than she meant, like she was trying to convince herself more than him, “No, but he will be.”


End file.
